Singing to the Heart
by Katth
Summary: After Edward and Bella's wedding ceremony and reception, Alice has planned a special surprise for them and a select few guests to help Bella get closure before she's turned.
1. Karaoke?

**A/N: I know I should be working on my other story, but this just popped into my head today when I was listening to some music and couldn't help myself. I've picked out a song for everyone to sing and I hope that they fit like I hope they do. After this chapter, each one will be someone performing their song and the reactions and such, but this is just the introduction to the whole thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

The wedding ceremony and reception went off without a hitch and everyone in attendance thought it was beautiful. The majority of the guests had already left for the evening except for a select few that Alice asked to stay behind for a "special event" as she had called it. She had already foreseen that it would help Bella say goodbye to the people that she would be leaving behind within the month and that it would help bring everyone closer.

She had gathered all of them in back of the Cullen house where the reception had taken place and where there was a suitable platform for what she was planning. The whole Cullen family, now including Bella, stayed behind as well as Charlie, Renee, Angela, Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Ben, Angela, and Jacob. She set up enough chairs in a semi-circle in front of the platform and asked everyone to take a seat before she stepped onto the platform.

She took the microphone from the stand and turned toward her audience. "Thank you for staying behind everyone. I got an idea of something that could help to make Edward and Bella's wedding special and bring everyone closer at the same time. I finally came up with this idea and I have a feeling that it will go very well." She took a brief pause to glance around the people seated before her, lingering on Edward's soft smile, thanking her. "I thought that having a bit of karaoke to finish off the night would be a nice way to end the beautiful wedding night."

"Alice," Bella groaned, "do we really have to do this? I think it's very touching and all, but I really can't sing." She looked toward Edward hoping that he would support her on this, but he was still looking at Alice, reading her mind.

"_Edward," _Alice thought to him, _"please don't get her out of this. I've seen what will happen. It will be beautiful and you don't want to miss it. Everyone will end up singing, and I can guarantee Bella won't be as bad as she thinks. Please, Edward, support me on this."_

Her thoughts reached Edward and he briefly glanced at Bella before speaking to Alice. "I think that it's a great idea, Alice. What are we going to be doing?"

Alice beamed at Edward and squealed into the microphone, "Great! Well, I want everyone to think of a song that will mean something, doesn't matter what, just something. I'll give you a minute to think over your songs and then we'll start."

The guests began to mumble amongst themselves trying to decide what song they should sing. The silence resumed a few minutes later and Alice spoke again. "Okay, everyone have a song?" A few "yes"s and "sure"s were grumbled before she continued. "Great, well who wants to go first?" A deafening silence ensued, no one wanting to go first. "Well... I suppose I can go first..." Her audience nodded fervently and she sighed. "But, I get to chose who goes after and they get to chose after that and so on." More nods. "Just give me a minute to find the music and I'll start."

Alice searched through the box of karaoke CDs she bought just for tonight and finally found the one she was looking for. She popped it into the expensive looking stereo and settled herself on the stage while the opening notes of the piano came through the speakers.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone can guess what song she will sing, next chapter will be dedicated to you in the A/N, so be sure to review or PM your guess!**

**Katth**


	2. Alice

**A/N: No one got Alice's song right, so no dedication this chapter, but nice guesses everyone! I'm going to do the singer's point of view in each of the chapters, so it will vary each chapter. First up is Alice! I recommend you listen to the song of each chapter, and this chapter is At the Beginning by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song At the Beginning.**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_Alice searched through the box of karaoke CDs she bought just for tonight and finally found the one she was looking for. She popped it into the expensive looking stereo and settled herself on the stage while the opening notes of the piano came through the speakers. _

**Alice POV:**

I listened to the first few bars of the song played, a simple piano melody. The song was fairly upbeat, but not as bouncy as people expected. It completely represented Jasper and I's relationship, every word I knew would speak straight to his heart just as I planned.

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you  
_

Before we met, I knew he was coming to find me, but I still knew nothing about Jasper, not even his name. Neither did I expect for us to fall in love and be together for our entire existence like what was happening. I sang the words, using every emotion I had bottled up inside of me and oozed them into the lyrics so Jasper knew everything about how I felt.

_  
No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start_

It was true that I was surprised on what has happened to us. I thought maybe we would travel together and go our separate ways soon enough, but my visions intrigued me, so I waited for him. Now the thoughts I had back so long ago seem foolish and naïve compared to the expanse of my emotions I felt as I made my way to the chorus.

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
_

All the beautiful similes that this song contained represented my feelings for Jasper, and I knew he returned my every thought. I knew now, and I suppose I always knew, whether I realized it or not, that Jasper and I would be together for all of eternity, and that neither of us would ever be able to survive without the other; that much was completely true.

_  
I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
_

I knew Jasper would always stand by my side and never leave, no matter what I did or how I acted, and I needed to reassure him that I would never abandon him. I knew that he feels awful about his blood lust issues, but he needs to be reminded of my loyalty, even though I have told him many times, and that no matter what happens, we will always remain together.

_  
We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you  
_

I had an inkling when we met that we would stay together, romantically or as friends, but we never would be able to leave the other. His was, and would always be, my dream, and my only dream. We never have to be afraid of the future, not only because I would always see any troubles, but because we would be there to even each other out, keep each other in check, and be with each other to love the other while giving the support only a soul mate can provide.

_  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
_

At this point, I removed my gaze from the woods where I had been staring, to my love's eyes. If Jasper was able to be in tears, I knew that a river would be flowing from his eyes. The pure love and devotion that his eyes conveyed in that single moment was enough to reassure me forever that he loved me.

_  
I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
_

As I continued with the chorus, my lips turned up into a slight smile as I sang, re-fixing my eyes on Jasper. He revealed a heart-breaking smile that would have stopped my heart had it been beating. I could tell from that smile that he was getting every silent message I was sending him in my mind.

_  
I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

I had known from my vision of our first meeting, that we would get along and that we would mesh perfectly, but I couldn't think of that once I saw him in the flesh. Watching him walk through the door made me a bundle of nerves and after we exchanged our first words, I knew we would be forever. My dream truly lives on.

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you. _

I finished the song, thinking strictly of Jasper and all the moments of our past. Before the last piano notes could finish, I took off from the stage and jumped into my love's waiting arms and buried my face into his chest.

"I love you, forever," he breathed into my ear, kissing my hair.

"I know. I love you for eternity, Jasper," I whispered into the soft cloth of his shirt, kissing his chest. 

He held me in his arms for what seemed like hours but I knew it to be only seconds. I was so wrapped up in our moment earlier that I didn't realize until now that I had gotten a standing ovation from the people around me.

I turned so my back was facing Jasper's chest and mumbled, "Thank you." The applause continued for a few moments and every seated themselves once more, but I remained standing.

I knew I had to choose someone to sing after me so I gazed around the seated. My gaze lingered on Bella's crying face, touched that she loved my song. I let my eyes to a last sweep of the room before announcing the next singer.

* * *

**So what did you think of the first song? Was it what you expected, or completely off? Let me know by pressing that shiny little review button! You can vote on a poll on who you think Alice will chose. You can also send me some song guesses for any of the characters in the story, and if you get it right I'll dedicate the chapter they sing in to you! Good luck everyone and please review!**

**Katth**


End file.
